


Payback

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one: Jealous/catty EMG + Cain hate!sex</p><p>Chapter two: Jealous/catty EMG + Abel hate!sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most important thing I should stress is that this story doesn't have anything to do with Scared--totally a standalone. 
> 
> Just a little Cain/EMG hatesex because reasons. <3

Cain really didn't want to deal with any of this shit. Encke had practically jumped down his fucking  _throat_  when he coughed up a mouthful of blood onto the training mats; told him to get his ass to medical before Encke gave him a real injury. Cain had considered fighting; had half a mind to take Encke up on his threat, but then he caught sight of Deimos over Encke's shoulder, just standing there watching it all go down like he couldn't give two shits; that blank fucking stare  _daring_  Cain to prove how smart he wasn't. So he left.

Medical had checked him out, given him a shot and an evasive explanation about the blood in his lungs, then they had stamped his hand with ink that didn't come off no matter how hard he rubbed; telling everyone that he had the rest of the day off and that he couldn't train again until tomorrow. There was no point in even trying to go back to sparring practice with that stamp. He knew even as he scrubbed the back of his hand raw that it wouldn't come off until tomorrow, disappearing as if it had never even been there in the first place.

He went back up to his room instead, planning on doing some push-ups or maybe run around their dinky little living space a couple hundred times just because medical didn't know what the fuck they were talking about.

He never got a chance, though, the thought leaving his mind entirely when he rounded the corner and saw some blond navi examining the access panel to his door.

"Hey!" he said.

The blond jumped and quickly stepped away from the panel. Cain watched a silver object disappear behind the navigator's back as he turned toward Cain.

"What are you doing?" Cain asked, inspecting the access panel for signs of damage. "You trying to fucking  _rob me_?"

"You're Cain," the other said.

Cain looked up, didn't miss the little flush that spread across the thin cheeks, the blond's quick blinking. He still caught Abel looking at him like that sometimes, when he thought Cain wasn't looking.

"What are you doing here?" Cain said, straightening.

"I was looking for Abel," he said, tilting his chin up, shooting Cain a cold little stare. "I'm Athos."

Cain snorted. "I don't give a fuck who you are. Get lost." He grabbed his key and turned toward the door, opening it with a hiss.

He made to close it just behind him, only had his back turned for a moment, but the sneaky little bitch still managed to slip through just behind him, letting himself in.

"Get out," Cain said, grabbing his wrist and hauling him toward the door.

Athos jerked a hand out, closed the door, and suddenly there was nowhere for Cain to put him except right up against the cool metal.

"What the fuck do you want?" Cain said, gripping both of Athos' arms.

"I told you," Athos said. "I was looking for Abel."

"Really? 'Cause it looked to me like you were trying to break in."

Athos' expression soured; eyes narrowing, lips pushing out. "Yeah, so?"

" _So_ , it's my fucking room, you little shit." Cain leaned forward, ready to throw the fucker out on his ass. He opened the door, saw Athos' face jerk toward him from the corner of his eye. He didn't have time enough to reel back before Athos' lips grazed his cheek, teeth scraping across Cain's lower lip.

Cain raised an eyebrow, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand—fucking stamp didn't so much as  _smudge_ —then said, "Who were you looking for?"

Athos flushed darker, glanced down at the ground for a quick second before meeting Cain's gaze again. "Abel," he said. "I wanted to talk to Abel."

"About what?" Cain said, sizing him up. The more Cain looked at him, the more the guy looked familiar, but it wasn't until he crossed his arms over his chest and shook the hair out of his face that Cain realized where he had seen him before. A few weeks ago; trailing after Deimos, little pout on his lips, along with that dead look in his eyes, and Cain had thought then that Deimos hadn't been fucking him hard enough if he could still look so fucking wound-up and snotty.

"A project," Athos said, and Cain was sure that was going to be the only answer he got, but then Athos went on, mouth running as though he couldn't even stop himself. "He really fucked this up for me," he said. " _I_ was supposed to be the one working with the new engine configurations,  _I_ was supposed to be teamed up with—" He stopped, then continued again, double-time, the words spilling out of him, fast and slick as blood. "He was never supposed to be so high up, he works half as hard as the rest of us and gets twice as far. People say that the only reason he got where he is is because of his dad, because he pulled some strings in basic. That or because he's been bending over, getting fucked by anyone who wants him just to get ahead, just so—"

"Is that true?" Cain said, gripping Athos by the shoulder and pushing him hard against the door. "He been fucking someone?'

Athos nodded, eyes glittering. "Everyone," he said with relish. " _Everyone_ , and he fucking  _loves_ it, he'd do anything to get ahead, he'd—" He broke off when Cain laughed, little smile slipping off his face.

Cain leaned toward him, chuckling, brushed his nose against Athos'. "That's pathetic," he whispered.

Athos' eyelids, which had been slowly slipping closed, suddenly flew open again. "You don't know  _any_ —"

"I know he's better than you," Cain said, "and you hate it."

"He is  _not_ —"

"Yeah, he is," Cain said, "because  _I'm_  the best, and I'm always teamed with the best."

Athos flushed, glaring daggers at Cain.

"You come here for a little payback?"

"And I'll get it, too," Athos snapped, then suddenly he was grabbing Cain by the front of his shirt and yanking him forward. He kissed him hard and sloppy, lips all over Cain's mouth in the instant before Cain pulled away.

"Fuck off." Cain stepped back, toward the center of the room, crossing his arms over his chest.

Athos didn't even look hurt; he just shrugged, leaned back against the door and gave Cain a smile that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes. "I've heard some stuff about you," he said. "You and Abel."

"What kind of stuff?" Cain asked before he could stop himself.

Athos shrugged, picked a piece of lint off the front of his jacket. "How he's got you wrapped around his finger," he said, looking up again. He chuckled, tilting his head, hair falling in his face. He just pushed it back again, fingers brushing along the pale line of his neck.

"Abel's dog, they call you," he said. "Though I guess that doesn't make you any different from the others, does it?" He sniffed, lowered his voice as though he and Cain were sharing a secret. "You might be the best fighter on the Sleipnir…but you're still just a fighter."

Cain clenched his jaw, head pounding. "That so?"

Athos nodded, sweep of hair falling forward again before he shook it back. "Yeah. You know what we navigators call the  _fighters_?" he asked, and his gaze was steady, unblinking as he spoke, and Cain understood why; he always liked to see if he hit his targets, too.

"What?" he asked, daring Athos to make the move, to land the first punch.

Athos smiled, almost innocent. "Meat," he said. "Unthinking, base…and you know the saying, right?" He straightened away from the door, stepping forward to run both hands up Cain's chest, gripping his shoulders. "When the hounds get in, throw 'em the meat first."

He laughed when Cain shoved him back, was still laughing when Cain pinned him back against the door, threading one hand in that long hair and yanking it to the side.

"That what you want?" Cain said, biting hard at his neck, tasting copper in his mouth as Athos struggled against him. "Meat?"

"If—if you can get it up for anyone other th—than Abel," he panted, but Cain could hear all that bravado draining out of him, one bite and he had already given in.  _Just like all the others_.

Cain smirked, smeared his lips against the red rim of the bite mark on Athos' neck. He wouldn't be able to hide that from Deimos for long, and Cain found himself smirking into the kiss he planted against Athos' lips in the next moment.

Athos lunged forward, teeth clacking hard against Cain's in the process, but he didn't seem to care, raising both hands to grab Cain's hair, rubbing his crotch against Cain's thigh. Then he was pulling at Cain's clothes, fumbling with zips and buttons and tight fabric until he was naked. They broke apart then, Athos pushing Cain back to sink onto the edge of the bed, falling between his legs.

He sucked a seal around Cain's cock, slipped one hand between his own legs and began to rub himself through the gray fabric of his pants. Cain watched, vaguely interested, but after a few minutes, he found his mind wandering. Fuck, but the guy needed more practice. Maybe Deimos got off on all that bobbing around, the long looks upward as he rolled his tongue obviously over the tip, but Cain was just…bored.

He let Athos keep it up, though, still felt nice enough to have a hot mouth around his cock, but when Athos started to squirm, hands sliding up and down Cain's thighs, looks growing impatient, Cain stopped him. He gripped Athos by the arm and pulled him onto the bed.

For a moment, Athos made to straddle him, but Cain pushed him away, face down, lifted his hips and pulled down his pants just far enough to expose the curve of his ass.

Athos raised himself onto his arms, hair splaying out against the pillow as he looked back at Cain. "Do it rough," he said.

Cain spat into his hand, pushed two fingers hard into Athos with no warning, felt him clench down despite his demand, face screwing up.

"Don't you know?" Cain asked, pumping in and out, watched Athos' knuckles blanch to match the whiteness of the sheets as he clutched at them. Cain pulled his fingers out, pushed his cock in instead, and Athos made a little whimpering squeak that wasn't half as appealing as the quiet noises Abel made in bed. He grunted as he shoved into Athos hard, making sure he'd feel it in the morning as he said, "Meat only has one setting."

Athos made another noise, maybe a laugh, but then Cain pushed a hand into that long hair, pulled his head off the pillow and kept him still while he fucked him. Athos was panting again, rubbing his palm hard over the front of his pants, muscles quivering around Cain's cock.

"This—this how Abel likes it?" Athos wheezed, neck straining, hand rubbing fast against himself, hips pushing toward Cain. "Bet he b—bends over like this for Keeler and Cook. Bet he lets th—them both do h— _ah—_ him at—"

"Fuck, you talk too much," Cain said, using his grip in Athos' hair to shove his face down into the pillow. "Maybe if you shut the fuck up for a second I can—"

Athos came with a groan in the pillow, shoving his hips against Cain's pelvis, taking all of his cock before Cain was ready and then clenching down hard. "Fuck," Cain gasped, then came too.

He pulled out of Athos right after, shoved Athos' ass back to the bed where he rolled over, getting tangled in his pants.

"Get out," Cain said, standing and searching for a cigarette.

He lit one as Athos pulled himself together, smug and overconfident, watching Cain watch him as he walked toward the door. Just a little limp, but Cain was certain he felt it more than he let on.

He stopped just before exiting, and Cain held his breath, about ready to throw him out, but Athos just glanced back, new look on his face, one Cain couldn't decipher. "I won't tell," he said.

Cain took the cigarette out of his mouth, kicked at his discarded clothes on the floor, didn't look at the rumpled bed. "What?"

Athos met his gaze for just a moment as he said, "Abel. I won't tell him." Then he lifted his chin again, face hardening, and he left.

Cain stood in the middle of the room and stared at the closed door, finishing his cigarette. Then he started and finished another. Then he turned the vents up, put his clothes back on, and walked out.

Abel was in the lab when Cain got there, sitting and working quietly at the computer. Most of the navigators glanced up when he walked in, surveying him as he walked toward Abel; watching him like all the shop girls did in the colonies; like they expected him to be stupid enough to try to nab something from right under their noses.

He put a hand on the back of Abel's chair, leaning over him to look at the monitor.

"Cain!" Abel said, startling. "What—what are you doing here? Why aren't you downstairs?"

"Got a few hours off," he said, ignoring Abel's frown and talking over the objection that was sure to follow. "You busy?"

Abel blinked, glanced around quickly. "Um…kind of. I'm working."

Cain nodded, leaned forward even more. The hand not on the back of Abel's chair dropped down to rub between his legs. Abel gasped, pushed Cain's hand away and looked around again. When he met Cain's gaze again, he was flushed, eyes wide.

"When are you done working?" Cain asked.

Abel's throat rolled. His eyes dropped to Cain's mouth as he said, "I can take a break in ten minutes."

"Storage unit down the hall," Cain said, and Abel nodded, leaned up like he wanted to kiss, then quickly sank back down.

"Yeah," Abel said, clearing his throat and raising his voice a bit. "I'll—um, see you then."

Cain brushed his fingers against the back of Abel's neck, enjoyed the little shudder he felt in response. Then he left, waited in the storage closet for ten minutes until Abel joined him, pressed him up against the wall and sucked at the skin of his neck, reveled in his little moans and whimpers, the way his hands touched Cain's body with familiarity. Cain just leaned harder against him, left his mark on Abel's skin, just above the collar of his uniform, just enough for everyone to see.


	2. Chapter 2

"He said he wouldn't tell."

Abel glared, back pressed against the wall behind their bunks, keeping himself as far away from Cain as he could be in their little room. "Well, he told  _someone_  because it's around the whole ship at this point. What the hell were you thinking, Cain?"

Cain sighed. He picked up his discarded jacket from the floor and began pawing at the pockets. When he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, Abel felt his anger boil over. He strode toward the door, grinding his jaw.

He got it open just as Cain said, "Fuck, Abel, wait; I'll turn the vents up."

Abel paused, glanced over his shoulder to pin Cain with a cold look. "Don't bother."

Cain made an annoyed little noise as Abel exited into the hallway. "What the fuck do you want?" Cain yelled after him. "What the fuck do you want me to say?"

Abel just ignored him and continued to walk away, his quick footsteps echoing loudly around the empty hallways as Cain stopped shouting at him and returned to their room. He didn't know where to go; it was already late enough that everyone had retired for the night. He took a few deep breaths, pressed a hand against his stomach and tried not to picture it…Athos and Cain.

He couldn't block it out, though; all of the images flooding his mind, picturing them together…in their room…in their bed.

Abel stopped walking and put a hand out to steady himself against the wall. He frowned and clenched his eyes shut, thinking that maybe if he was awake and restless anyway, he might as well get to the lab and get some work done. He felt a bit better with a plan in his mind; a destination.

He headed to the upper levels, passing only a few navigators who ignored him on their way to their rooms. Abel pulled out the extra key Keeler had given him, slipped to him as they were leaving late one night, telling him to keep it to himself.

The door to the lab hissed open. Abel had barely stepped inside when he saw the bright light of a computer monitor reflecting off a white-blond head of hair.

"Athos," he snapped, couldn't believe that he had run into the very last person he wanted to see. "What are you doing here?"

Athos jolted upright, looking over his computer at Abel, eyes narrowing. "What's it to you,  _Reliant_?"

Abel strode forward, ducking around the individual desks to get at Athos. Athos just watched, a smirk slowly blooming across his face

"Oh," he said when Abel reached him. He turned toward Abel, reclining back in his chair as he looked at him, only light in the room coming from the computer monitor just beside them. "I guess you've heard."

"I know what you're doing," Abel said, all that anger stirring up again just looking at Athos' cruel smile. "Just because he fucked you doesn't mean he's going to want you as a navigator."

Athos raised his eyebrows, head tilting to the side. "It's the only reason he kept you."

Abel lunged toward him and grappled with the front of Athos' shirt, hauling him up, away from the back of the chair.

"He's with me because I earned my spot," Abel said.

Athos' lip curled, looking at Abel with such disgust that Abel had half a mind to smack the expression right off his face. One of Abel's hands even dropped its grip on Athos' shirt, rearing back to hit him, but Athos caught his wrist before he had completed the motion.

He slowly got to his feet, gaze like ice, fingers clenching down hard on Abel's arm. "What is it, Abel? Can't take a little competition?"

Abel tried to pull himself free, but Athos clung on to him, his fingers curled tight as a manacle. "Let go of me," he said carefully.

"Make me."

Abel could feel his breath coming faster, so angry he could hardly think. He leaned forward, watched Athos' eyes widen in surprise, leaning away just a bit. Then, suddenly, his gaze turned curious, hesitant, and he met Abel's forward motion bit by bit. Abel could feel Athos' quick breath on his face, could feel his fingers loosening on Abel's arm.

Then Abel brought his knee up between Athos' legs, watched Athos' face fall and crumple, his hand dropping from Abel's arm to cup his crotch instead. He groaned as Abel backed away, doubling over.

"That's fucking  _cheap_ ," he said, sinking back into his chair. "You  _dick_."

"You were going to kiss me," Abel said.

That got Athos' attention. He looked up at once, eyes narrowing. "No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were," Abel said because he didn't know Athos well enough to tell if he was lying, but he knew what a kiss looked like.

"No, I fucking wasn't," Athos said, getting to his feet again. "I don't want to kiss you; I don't want anything to do with you."

Abel stepped forward, and even in the darkness of the room, he could see Athos' expression break; unease clear on his features.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Abel didn't answer. If he was being honest, he couldn't have answered the question if he tried. He had an idea forming in his mind, something vague and stupid with no clear goal except for one: payback.

He pushed Athos back into the chair, surprised when Athos didn't put up a fight, but went easily, just looking up at Abel with big eyes. "Wh—what are you doing?" he asked again.

"This doesn't change anything," Abel said.

Athos' mouth parted, about to talk more before Abel shut him up with a kiss, bracing his hands against the arms of the chair. It only lasted for a second before Athos pushed him back and stood up again, putting them chest-to-chest.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Abel asked, still too pissed for any uncertainty, for any time to back out. If they were going to do this, they needed to do it now…before he changed his mind.

"Do….  _No_ ," Athos said. " _No_ , we're not going—what, Cain's not giving it to you hard enough, or are you really just that big of a slut?"

Abel turned away before he tried to hit Athos again, heading toward the door. He had only gone a few steps, however, when suddenly Athos' hand was on his arm, stopping him.

"You're…you're serious?" he asked, a suspicious note to his voice.

"Not anymore." Abel pulled away, but again he didn't get far when Athos grabbed him again, pushing him off-balance and shoving him toward the wall. "Hey, what—"

"Shut up," Athos snapped, falling to his knees and pulling at Abel's pants. "Shut up, if we're going to—just shut up."

So Abel shut up, watching Athos' little frown as he leaned forward, eyes fixed on Abel's cock. Abel couldn't decipher his expression, wasn't sure he even wanted to know what Athos was thinking in the moment his lips wrapped around the head.

Abel's knees weakened with Athos' soft little licks and sucks, too surprised that someone with such a sharp tongue could manage so much gentleness. When Athos started taking more of him, Abel carded his fingers through the long hair, gripped at the back of Athos' head and felt Athos shudder in response.

Then Abel tightened his fingers and pulled, forcing Athos off his cock. Athos flushed and licked his lips, his hard, angry expression back in place. "I thought you said—"

"Lie back," Abel said, letting go of Athos' head.

Athos blinked, then did as he was told, falling back to the ground, hands rushing to undo his fly as Abel walked around him, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked down at Athos' body. He kneeled down, one knee on either side of Athos face, watching Athos' expression turn eager, hands tugging down Abel's pants and then sliding up Abel's thighs.

Abel lowered himself down, steadied Athos' cock with one hand and guided it to his mouth. Athos' gasped, his hips surging up almost at once. Abel pulled back and glared down at him. "Don't."

"Sorry, sorry," Athos said, then a second later: "Do it again."

Abel pressed a hand against Athos' hip as he lowered back down again, felt Athos blow a long, hot breath against Abel's cock in response. Then Athos' mouth was back, nursing the head between his lips, tips of his fingers running light over the backs of Abel's thighs.

Abel closed his eyes, tried to keep his breathing steady as Athos took him hard and steady, pressing a hand to Abel's tailbone to force his hips lower, force his cock into Athos' throat.

Abel gasped, had to pull away to breathe, whole body burning up as he rested his forehead against the pale length of Athos' thigh. When Athos suddenly pressed the tip of one finger against Abel's hole, rubbing small circles without pushing in, Abel bit the back of his hand to keep quiet; still wasn't quick enough to stifle the little moan that slipped out.

Athos hummed around Abel's cock, and Abel had the sneaking suspicion that Athos was laughing at him. He opened his eyes and glowered as he took Athos into his mouth again, trying to break down the smugness that he could practically feel emanating off of him.

Without warning, Athos surged up even farther, swallowing around Abel's cock; hot, wet flex of muscle pressing around the head and making him groan. Abel couldn't help the accompanying jerk of his hips and the way the motion pushed Athos' finger inside him to the first knuckle. The sudden pressure pushed him over the edge, coming as Athos swallowed down everything he gave, still petting Abel's thigh with his free hand.

Abel shuddered, forehead back to resting on Athos' leg, but only long enough for Athos to push Abel's hips up and let his cock slip out of his mouth. Then Athos reached down to put a hand in Abel's hair, pushing his face down.

"Get off," Abel muttered, batting his hand away.

" _You're_ the one who wanted to do this," Athos said. "I just swallowed your fucking come, the  _least_ you—"

Abel gripped Athos' thigh hard and dug his nails into the skin, shutting Athos up so he could start sucking his cock again. It didn't take long; Athos breath quickening against the inside of Abel's leg, his fingers still tickling Abel's thighs. Abel pulled off when Athos came, ignoring Athos' disgruntled little noise when Abel finished him with his hand instead of his mouth.

Afterward, Abel pulled away, wiping his hand against the floor and putting his clothes together again. Athos was looking at the ceiling, flushed and scowling, arms crossed over his chest.

Abel stood up, looking down at Athos, who wouldn't meet his eye. He carefully walked around him, then stepped up to the door.

"Are you going to tell him?" Athos asked.

Abel only paused for a second. "He'll know."

Athos looked at him and nodded, still rumpled and disheveled on the floor. For a moment, Abel wanted to say something; a bitter feeling unfurling in his stomach.

Then Athos said, "Well, fuck off, then. Your lowlife keeper's probably wondering where you are."

Abel narrowed his eyes and walked out the door, heard Athos say, "And you're fucking welcome," in the moment before the door closed on the dark, nearly-empty lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Athos always goes for sucking d because he subconsciously thinks it’ll make people like him and that makes me so aslfjfask;ljf; with lots of feelings and the fact that I’ve even thought about this makes me wonder about my life choices but ok there it is the truth is out.


End file.
